


No To Halloween

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert doesn't do Halloween as much as Aaron tries to convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No To Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot with a bit of fluff. Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave any comments you may have. :)

“I’m not doing it.” Robert protested as he pouted at Aaron.

Aaron had spent the last week trying to persuade Robert to dress up for the Halloween party at the pub, but the older man point blank refused over and over stating it was childish and that Halloween was a pointless holiday for kids to receive sweets for basically doing nothing to deserve it but dress up in a makeshift costume. Much to Aaron’s annoyance Robert wasn’t budging on the whole idea not even a promise of a dirty weekend away was swaying the older man. Robert hated Halloween and not even Aaron could persuade him otherwise.

“Fine you don’t need to dress up Robert, Just come to the pub.” Aaron replied begrudgingly.

“If I come will you shut up about it already?”

Aaron sighed. “Can’t promise that mate. I’ll shut up if you stop acting like a moody teenager and get into the spirit of Halloween.”

Robert laughed at Aaron’s reply. If he was honest, he never pictured Aaron dressing up for Halloween, Robert would of thought Aaron would be the last person to don a costume and get in the Halloween spirit as the younger man so nicely put it. “Halloween spirit?” He sniggered. “Don’t you think you’re taking it a little too seriously Aaron?”

“You’re no fun Robert you know that right?”

Stepping closer Robert reached for Aaron’s waist and pulled the younger man flush against him so their noses were practically touching. “I can be fun.”

Robert attacked Aaron’s lips to be greeted by a moan from Aaron in return as Robert deepened the embrace by forcing his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. “Yeah, not that kind of fun.” Came from Aaron after he pulled away.

“I can be fun Aaron.” Robert repeated a little louder than necessary.

Aaron left the room laughing as he said his last words. “If you say so.”

Days later and Aaron was standing in-front of the mirror inspecting his costume. In the end he decided to dress up as Robert. It wasn’t traditional and he knew Robert might have some choice words about his decision but he didn’t care. It made Aaron laugh and winding Robert up was just the cherry on top of the cake.

The reflection that was staring back at Aaron was a disturbing sight. He’d found one of Robert’s most offensive shirts that if possible looked a lot worse on him than the older man along with a pair of jeans and a leather jacket Aaron borrowed from Adam. His shoes were one’s that Robert usually wore and his hair as much as he loved Robert’s blonde locks, Not even Halloween could inspire Aaron to put a wig on, Blonde wouldn’t suit him in a million years, so he kept it the same but tried to style it in a way Robert would wear his.

Staring at himself, Aaron knew it wasn’t his best idea. If anything, it was a lazy one. But it was too late to dwell on that now and at least he wouldn’t look as stupid as Robert would, Going to a Halloween party as yourself, Only Robert Sugden would do that, and in all honesty he’d probably pull it off.

“Aaron.” Robert called from the bottom of the stairs.

Switching the bedroom light off Aaron closed the door and stood at the top of the stairs mimicking Robert with his hands on his hips as he waited for the older man’s opinion.

“I didn’t know I was in a relationship with myself.” Robert said as he looked Aaron up and down.

Descending the stairs Aaron shook his head. Of all the things to say Robert had to make it about himself, Of course he did, this was Robert after all. The cocky, arrogant blonde bombshell he fell in love with. It hardly surprised Aaron these days, it was more humorous than anything else.

“You’d love that, wouldn’t ya?” Aaron clapped Robert on the shoulder before walking past.

Shrugging his shoulders the older man followed Aaron. “I could think of worse things.”

Pocketing his keys Aaron walked to the front door. “Let’s go.”

“Can’t we just stay in?” The older man said in a pleading voice.

Shaking his head Aaron dragged Robert by his sleeve and out of the door slamming it behind him forcefully and started pulling the older man in the direction of the pub when he noticed Robert dragging his feet.

Entering the bar Robert frowned, Everywhere he turned, people were dressed up in costumes he had never seen before. There were numerous witches that Robert found to be pretty typical along with a slutty looking kitten and a few others here and there. Peering across the bar Robert’s mouth dropped open in shock when he clocked his sister standing with Adam wearing what he could only describe as half a devil costume. He wanted to drag her out of there and tell her to put some clothes on. Turning to Aaron the older man began to get angry.

“What is she wearing?” Robert shouted a little too loudly.

“Robert leave her alone, she’s having fun.” Aaron shoved past him and went to order a drink, leaving Robert stood on his own with a scowl appearing across his face.

Aaron ordered two beers and stood at the bar waiting as Adam approached wearing an aviation costume which Aaron could only assume Top gun had inspired.

“You alright mate? Interesting choice of costume.” Adam said as he signaled to Aaron’s get up.

“Least I went to some effort, unlike some people.” Aaron tilted his head Robert’s way to find the older man still standing in the same place, but with Victoria who looked annoyed at her brothers pure lack of involvement.

Adam laughed as he followed Aaron’s line of sight.“Does he ever lighten up?”

“He’s not that bad this just isn’t his thing.” Taking a swig of his beer Aaron replied.

An hour or so passed and Robert was sat at a booth in the corner of the pub with Aaron seated opposite him downing the remains of his fourth pint of the night. Robert had began to loosen up a bit after the younger man had pulled him aside and told him to stop acting like a moody kid and enjoy himself. Robert was trying to get into the Party spirit if only for Aaron’s sake, but the truth was he wanted to be anywhere but here. He’d rather be at home with Aaron writhing underneath him in pleasure.

Aaron’s voice startled Robert from his thoughts.

“You’re so moody.”

“And you’re so close to being pissed.” He replied to a chuckling Aaron.

“Robert Sugden. Answer for everything.” The younger man tilted his head forward to gauge his boyfriend's reaction at his words.

Shaking his head Robert decided to change the subject or risk the start of an argument he really didn’t want. “You know.” Leaning forward Robert closed the distance from across the table. “I’m not a fan of Halloween, but I’m certainly a fan of what you’re wearing.” Robert winked to find Aaron swallow hard.

“Yeah, because I’m dressed up as you. We both know how much you love yourself Robert.”

“I’ll show you how much I love you.” Robert muttered as he rose to his feet, dragging Aaron along with him, Only removing his hand when they reached the cold of the night air.

Pushing Aaron against the wall Robert invaded his mouth and ran his hands up the length of Aaron’s body to gain a shiver from the younger man in return. Roaming lower Robert palmed Aaron’s ever growing erection and smiled when he heard a low groan leave his boyfriends lips. Robert pushed his hips into Aaron’s body and alternated between scattering kisses and nipping the skin on Aaron’s neck before coming to a halt close to the younger man’s ear. “You look good in my clothes.” Robert grazed Aaron’s ear with his teeth. “But you'll look even better out of them.” Aaron’s breath hitched in his throat before Robert smiled down at him and led them the short distance home.

Halloween didn’t interest Robert in the slightest, but the man who dressed up as him most definitely did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-You for reading. :)  
> Find me on Tumblr: Missme033.tumblr.com


End file.
